


Flip Phone

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College student Shiro, Fluff, Lance has a secret job but I'm not tagging it bc it's a plot twist, M/M, Online Gaming AU, Sugar Daddy Lance, cliff hanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Shiro is on winter break from his college classes and is spending it with his sugar daddy turned boyfriend, Lance, who had invited him to Cuba to visit his family. They both find out interesting information about the other during their stay, which Lance is concerned will end their relationship.(A/N: Very few sexual mentions, please do not read if this will make you uncomfortable.)





	Flip Phone

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> This is one of my favorites. It definitely went in a different direction than what was suggested in my Ficmas Poll but I hope you all like it!
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x

“Lance, it’s starting!”

Shiro called for his boyfriend as he sat down on the couch. He heard the familiar sound of slippers repeatedly tapping on the floor, a smile growing on his face when Lance joined him. Lance fell on top of Shiro who accepted him with open arms. Once they were comfortable, Shiro pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over their bodies.

It was another _Harry Potter_ weekend and Shiro and Lance were in their Slytherin PJ’s. Shiro had made popcorn which was sitting untouched on the coffee table, probably because Lance just hasn’t noticed it yet.

“When do you go back to school?”

Shiro hummed, going over his mental calendar. “The Thursday after Christmas.”

Lance didn’t reply but Shiro knew he heard him, as the younger man cuddled further into him. It took Shiro a while to get used to and be comfortable with their age difference. When they first met on _Voltron Online_ , they talked about everything _but_ that. Lance had chatted Shiro up first about his username being Space_Dad, making quite a few sugar daddy jokes.

Somehow, over the next few days, those jokes from Lance developed into him _becoming_ Shiro’s sugar daddy.

Shiro was extremely nervous at first. He had agreed to send suggestive pictures of himself for college and rent money to a complete stranger. It was a whole new world for him. Thankfully, he didn’t feel pressured at all, Lance had assured him again and again that he was content with just having someone to talk to. Lance became embarrassed at admitting this, but Shiro had quickly agreed with him by saying he felt the same way.

As they continued to call each other almost daily, Shiro was slowly becoming aware of how young Lance sounded but chalked it up to phone distortion. Until Lance mentioned that he wanted to come see Shiro for his birthday.

_“Sorry, you can tell me no if you don’t want me to visit… if it’s too soon for that…”_

_Shiro smiled into his phone. “No, I’d love to meet you. But you probably won’t be able to get a plane ticket this late.”_

_“Oh, I can! Are you sure it’d be okay?”_

_Shiro thought his heart was going to burst. “Yeah, definitely! I’ll just have to run it by my roommate first. Are you- are you really going to come?”_

_“I’m gonna come to you and I’m gonna come_ on _you, baby.”_

 _Shiro flushed red but couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face as Lance’s beautiful laugh could be heard_ _through the phone_ _._

_That was also the same night where they saw each other for the first time on Skype. Lance had taken Shiro’s breath away as he definitely wasn’t expecting Lance to look how he did. Not only was his voice attractive but Shiro could tell he was beautiful, even if he could only see him on the grainy screen of his old laptop._

_“Wow, um… hi.” Shiro could barely talk as he took in Lance’s features, unable to stop himself from getting lost in the blue eyes staring back at him._

_“Shiro? Holy shit, you’re hot.” Lance’s eyes widened before a blush appeared on his cheeks, hands shooting up to cover them. “Did I say that out loud?”_

_Shiro laughed. “You’re really hot yourself.”_

_Lance_ _moved his hands away from_ _his face and smiled, tilting his head. “Yeah?”_

 _Shiro nodded and he was about to say something_ _further_ _when he saw movement behind Lance. The younger man noticed and adjusted his laptop so it was now out of Shiro’s view._

 _“Sorry, I’m working. They don’t speak English though.”_ _Lance rested his chin on the palm of his hand._

_“You’re bilingual?”_

_“Well, I know a few languages but Spanish is my mother tongue.”_

_“Do you by any chance happen to know Japanese?”_

_Lance pouted. “No… I’ve tried learning but I have a lot of trouble with it.”_

_“Maybe I can help when you come visit?”_

_Shiro’s boyfriend perked up. “You speak Japanese?”_

_“I_ am _Japanese.” Shiro gave a small smile._

_“Oh!” Lance leaned closer to his screen, frowning. “My connection is really bad here, I can’t see you very well anymore…”_

_“You can stare at me all you want when you_ _get here_ _.” Shiro reminded him and Lance’s smile returned._

“Shiro? Are you listening to me?”

Shiro blinked as he returned to the present, smiling at how close Lance’s face was. They were touching noses but Lance was pouting, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the college student.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Shiro asked before planting a small kiss on Lance’s nose.

“I asked if you’ve ever been on a plane.”

Shiro frowned. “Well… not since I came to America. Why?”

Lance leaned back and brought a hand between them to play with the front fringe of Shiro’s hair. “How do you feel about coming with me to meet my family?”

Shiro was shocked at the sudden invitation, but he should have expected it by now. Over the last two years they’ve been living together, Lance has surprised Shiro more than anyone else he’s ever met. Whether it was paying his bills or buying him a new laptop, Shiro was always kept on his toes.

“I… well, sure. I’d love to. When?” Shiro finally managed, thankful his voice returned to him.

“Tomorrow.”

Lance answered Shiro’s question with a straight face, his eyes lighting up as disbelief passed over Shiro’s. He then started to laugh when Shiro smiled, blush taking over.

“I already bought our tickets, we leave at three am and it’s a pretty long flight so we can sleep on the plane.”

“I can’t believe you…” Shiro couldn’t get the smile off his face, nor could he control the chuckles that escaped.

Shiro pulled Lance closer again and kissed him, moving one hand to the back of his head. They only got up when they realized they only had a little under two hours to pack.

 

 

“My boy! Oh, Lance, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Hi, Ma, I’ve missed you too.”

Lance’s mom trapped him in a hug for at least a few minutes and Shiro heard a whispered Spanish conversation between them. They had landed early in Cuba, but didn’t have to wait long for Lance’s family to show. Shiro was standing by their luggage with two of Shiro’s siblings, smiling awkwardly when they looked at one another. 

“Is this Shiro?”

Shiro smiled when he heard his name, opening his arms when Lance’s mom approached him for a hug. “Yes, it’s great to meet you.”

“You too, sweetie. Lance has told me so much about you.”

Shiro heard her say something in Spanish as he thought he felt her hand squeeze one of his biceps, hiding his smile as he heard Lance whine at her. The woman laughed as he pulled away from Shiro, then introduced him to Lance’s siblings that came with them. Shiro noticed Lance’s father wasn’t here but decided against commenting on it, remembering Lance mentioned that he traveled a lot for work just like he did himself.

Shiro wasn’t sure what Lance did for a living, or how he had so much money. All he knew was that he had to go off the grid for two to four months every year and they couldn’t have any communication during that time. Or if they did, it was a very brief Skype call with a bad connection just like the first time they saw each other. Shiro figured it was sort of top secret government job or the like and never asked any questions, which he could tell Lance was thankful for.

The drive to Lance’s family’s house was beautiful. Shiro had never been to Cuba, or had ever thought about traveling here. He was aware that Lance’s family lived here and now that he thought about it, he supposed he should have expected a surprise visit. Especially after Lance had him renew his passport within weeks of them living together.

When Lance pointed out the window from the back of the van, Shiro’s eyes widened at the huge beach house. Shiro could tell it was at least three stories and there were floor-to-ceiling glass windows on the first and second. Shiro couldn’t stop staring even as they exited the car, Lance grabbing his hand as he laughed at Shiro’s expression.

“Close your mouth unless you want something in it.”

Lance laughed when Shiro flushed red, closing his mouth and thankful Lance had whispered the promise to him so the others didn’t hear. Lance led Shiro inside to meet the rest of Lance’s family. When Lance managed to finally pull Shiro upstairs to the third floor, he was led to a master bedroom. The room was far bigger than the one at their apartment.

“This is where I sleep when I stay here so…”

Lance rambled off as he sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes focused on Shiro. The taller man was looking around the room to take in all the detail, slowly letting their suitcases fall to the floor. Lance was grinning until he saw the other's smile fading and stood up to approach him.

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, moving a hand to Shiro’s cheek.

“Yeah, it’s just… a lot.” Shiro tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile but he wasn’t buying it.

“Please tell me what’s bothering you.” Lance’s voice was soft as he rubbed Shiro’s cheek with his thumb.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just still not used to all this.”

“All this?”

“Your money.”

Shiro hated being so blunt, especially since his answer caused Lance to withdraw his hand. They’ve never argued over money but Shiro had expressed how uncomfortable it makes him feel at times.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Lance. I’m not upset that your family has money, I’m not upset at all. It’s just different and I’m not used to it.” Shiro took Lance’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers. “I love you.”

Shiro pecked Lance on the lips but when he went to pull away, Lance moved after him. The shorter turned them so Shiro was walking backwards to the bed, kissing him feverously. Shiro’s legs buckled when they hit the edge of the bed, sitting down. Lance took advantage of the action to crawl on top of Shiro’s lap. Their mouths met again and Shiro moved his hands to slip underneath the bottom of Lance’s shirt, the smaller man shivering at the touch but pressed his body closer against Shiro’s.

A sudden knock on the door had Lance rushing off his boyfriend, spinning around to face whoever had interrupted them. Shiro felt his face heat up when he peered past Lance to see one of his younger siblings.

“Ma wants to know if-if you can come down to the beach with us.”

“Sure! Right now?”

Lance’s younger brother nodded at his question before running down the hall. Lance turned back around to Shiro, whose face was even redder now. The shorter went to continue their previous activity but his paused when Shiro didn’t seem as eager to do the same.

“Do you want me to close the door?”

“No, it’s not that.. I just… I can’t swim.”

Shiro was embarrassed. He was expecting Lance to laugh but when he didn’t, Shiro was thankful. His confession was met with a small kiss on his nose before Lance pulled Shiro to his feet.

“I can teach you.”

After very little convincing, Shiro accepted Lance’s offer. When Shiro mentioned that he didn’t own any swim trunks, Lance’s cheek pinkened as a smile took over his face.

“I may or may not have already bought you some.”

“Of course you did.” Shiro laughed.

Lance immediately looked through his suitcase but when he couldn’t find them, he realized he must have left them in one of their bags in the van. Shiro was given a brief kiss before his boyfriend rushed out the room. Shiro sat back on the bed, smiling as he heard excited footsteps make their down the hall and to the stairs.

A few moments later, a generic ringtone sounded through the room which caused Shiro to jump. He frowned when he realized it was coming from the suitcase but when he moved closer, found that the phone was on the floor underneath the opened flap. It was a flip phone, which confused Shiro even further. Lance was way too fashion forward to be caught _dead_ with something like this.

“Hello?”

Shiro answered quietly and when there was no reply for a few seconds, then he heard rustling and what sounded like… Spanish? It was in the background though so Shiro had a hard time deciphering what they could be talking about. The call had came in from a private number so Shiro figured it was probably an unprepared telemarketer. He was just about to hang up when a heavily accented voice came through.

“Who am I speaking to?”

The voice was deep and demanding, and definitely did _not_ belong to a telemarketer. Shiro was stunned silent for a moment as he was caught off guard, wondering if he should acknowledge the question or not. Maybe this was Lance’s boss, and this was his work phone?

“Uh, um, Sh-Shiro. If you’re looking for L-”

“Don’t say his name. Who are you to him?”

“Uh, his boyfriend?”

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed again, more than confusion running through his mind. They didn’t respond but Shiro heard him say something in Spanish to someone in the background, who replied quickly. There was more rustling before the voice returned, quieter now.

“I do not have much time. Are you able to relay a message?”

“Y-yeah, sure, um, who do I say it’s from?”

“His father. Inform him that there’s been a change and he’s to finish his report within twenty-four hours. The information is in folder C. Repeat that back to me.”

Shiro does as he’s instructed and after a brief goodbye, the call disconnects. In a confused haze, Shiro finds himself navigating to the call history. However, he closes it quickly when he realizes it could be considered snooping.

Lance was secretive about his job for reasons unknown to Shiro, but he could respect that. Whether it was for Shiro’s safety or Lance just didn’t want to tell him, it didn’t matter. Their relationship revolved around trust and respect, and Shiro didn’t want to jeopardize that.

As his mind returned to the message he’s to give Lance, his eyebrows knitted together. He figured Lance’s father was using some kind of coded language. Was he concerned that there was somebody listening to the call, or that it was being recorded? It would make sense as to why he didn’t let Shiro even say his son’s name.

“Hey, I found them!”

Shiro looked up to see Lance in the doorway. He was smiling but it disappeared when he noticed the phone Shiro was holding.

“Where’d you find that?”

Lance’s voice was almost as emotionless as he face suddenly became, and Shiro was admittedly a bit intimidated. Especially when he closed and locked the door all while maintaining eye contact. Shiro cleared his throat to answer when Lance started to approach him.

“It was under the suitcase, uh, flap thingy on the floor and it started ringing so I answered it. It was your dad and he said that-”

“How do you know it was my dad?” Lance was standing directly in front of Shiro now, looking down at him eerily.

“He told me.”

“He told you?”

“Yeah, he asked me to give you a message and I asked who I should say it’s from and he said he was your dad.”

“He gave you a message?”

“Y-yeah, he said that that there was a change and you need to finish your report within twenty-four hours. He also mentioned there was information in folder C?”

Lance was quiet as he took the phone from Shiro slowly, eyes still trained on his face until he flipped the phone open.

“I-I didn’t look at anything and he didn’t tell me anything else. Lance, if this is related to your job, I still don’t care what it is or-or like, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

Lance was quiet. He was focused on the phone’s screen for a while longer before releasing a quiet sigh.

“You won’t ask questions?”

“No.”

Lance appeared to be deep in thought and since Shiro had never seen his boyfriend so dangerously serious, he thought’d be best if he didn’t speak. Roughly thirty seconds passed before Lance brought his eyes back to Shiro.

“I’m going to tell you about my job.” Lance paused and Shiro’s eyebrows knitted together when he saw worry in his eyes, the first emotion present since he’s returned to the room. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll fly you home and we never have to see each other again if that’s what you want.”

“Lance, what are you talk-”

“I’m a hitman.”

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY THAT PLOT TWIST THO
> 
> Please let me know if you guessed Lance's job, and where you first suspected it >:3


End file.
